TyChan In Wonderland
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Poor Tyson, after reading his Miyuki-Chan In Wnderland comics, he has the strangest dream.... Hinted KaiTy, slightly AU and OOCness


FASH: I am so weird, I just decided to post this fic I wrote up when I was bored, and consequently I wrote it on paper because I didn't have a computer at the time, so now I'm typing it out, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own neither Beyblade or Miyuki-Chan In Wonderland, so don't sue me!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Hahahaha!" Tyson laughed happily as he finished reading his Miyuki-Chan in wonderland comic. "That was great." "Yo T-Man, get to bed and snooze away, ya dig it!" "Sure gramps, whatever." Tyson said as she got into his pajamas, then he saw something he'd never forget. Ozuma in a playboy bunny, riding on a skateboard. "I'm late." Ozuma said aloud, but he didn't do anything to increase his pace.

"Ozuma! Where are you going?" Tyson hoped out of his window and tried catching up to Ozuma, then he fell into a black void. "Whaa! Why do these things always happen to me?" He screamed as he fell and when he finally landed, he noticed he was now in a school girl uniform. "Hey, I may be gay, but I'm no cross dresser!" he yelled as he shook his fist to the sky, only to hear an odd chuckle in return, Tyson slowly spun around and saw Enrique, he was sort of, mounted, on the door. "Enrique, what are you doing here? And did you see Ozuma, he's kind of hard to miss, he's in a playboy bunny suit." "I am not Enrique, I am The Door, and Bunny-San passed me a few minutes earlier." "Well then, open up." Tyson demanded as he tapped his foot impatiently. "I can only open, when you turn my knocker." Tyson did not like the way that sounded, nor did he like the way Enrique was grinning, but he just had to ask. "Where is your knocker?" Enrique grinned even more and gestured to his groin, Tyson blushed heavily. "Y-You mean I have to grip you th-there?" Enrique nodded, Tyson gathered all his courage and down went his hand. The Door opened with a laugh and Tyson quickly rushed in, he'd never think of Enrique the same way again.

He was now in a clearing, with forest all around him, he turned when he heard a rustling. Bryan and Tala came out of the forest, rather scantily clad in a pair of short, Chinese dresses. "Uh guys, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under." Tyson said nervously as the two moved forward. "Uh, guys?" "I am Cho Li." "And I am To Li." "Prepare to be smitten!" They said together. Tala and Bryan began attacking, the ground beneath Tyson began crumbling, so he began running around wildly, skirt flaring around him. "AHH!" He escaped into the forest but kept running, not really wanting to be pulverized. Then he came upon an odd sight indeed. "Huh?" Three sets of eyes turned to him and Tyson flushed under the rather lusty gazes.

"Why hello, care for some tea?" A very scantily clad Michael, Mad Hatter wannabe drawled out as his eyes racked over Tyson's form. "Uh." Oliver had already taken his hand and was dragging him over. 'Well, Oliver is cute with those bunny ears.' He thought as he took a seat next to Zeo, the door mouse wannabe. 'So, what brings you to this corner of the woods?" Michael asked as he began crawling closer to Tyson, who would have backed up, if Oliver hadn't been directly behind him. "Well, you know, just enjoying the scenery." Tyson managed to stutter out, Michael's face was now looming in front of his, he was nestled right between Oliver's legs, and he felt something hard that he could only wish he was imagining, and he could feel Zeo's hand rubbing his knee, slowly but surely going higher. "Really, I'm sure we'll be much more interesting than scenery." Oliver whispered into his ear, Tyson began flailing. "Maybe some other time!" He yelled as he quickly ran from the pouting trio, but not before Michael was able to cop a feel, even more reason for Tyson to run.

Tyson panted as he leaned against a tree. "That... Was freaky." He whispered t himself, then he was pretty sure he heard, a purr? He looked up into a pair of golden eyes. "AH!" He jumped back as Rei came into view. 'Another scantily clad male.' Tyson thought blandly as he watched hypnotically as Rei's tail swayed back and forth and his cat ears twitched. "Rei! You scared me!" Tyson said, relieved to see a friendly face, a little to friendly. "I am called Cheshire." Rei stretched in a sexy, cat like way. "But you can call me anything you want, who are you?" Rei asked as he climbed down the tree. "I'm Tyson." The blue haired boy said nervously before the golden eyes were level with his. "You're cute." Was all Rei said before he pounced on top of Tyson, the poor boy nearly passed out from the shock, then he regained his senses. "AHH! Get off me!"

Suddenly he was no longer underneath a scantily clad Rei, he was thankful for that, but in a clearing, with eight of his other friends, Kenny, Sanquinex, Lupenex, and Cenotaph were dressed as white flowers and then Johnny, Kevin, Joseph and Kane were dressed up as cards, one of each kind, diamond, heart, club and spade. The scantily clad cards were busy painting the scantily clad roses, then Tyson showed up, all eight sets of eyes on him. 'Should I even ask why they're painting the roses red?' Tyson gathered his courage. "What are you doing?" "Well." Johnny began excitedly. "If we paint the roses red, the King of Hearts will 'punish us!'" Tyson began to slowly back away, then turned to run, till he tripped over, his own foot. He heard happy gasps from behind him and slowly opened his eyes, seeing a pair of black dominatrix boots. "Lick my boots." Commanded a familiar voice. Tyson's eyes flew up the boots, tight, black, leather shorts, the black leather vest, spiked dog collar and landed on Kai's face. Tyson would have drooled, if it weren't for the fact that he was scared of the whip Kai was brandishing. "No thanks." Tyson said as he got up and tried to run, only to have the whip wrap around him and he fell flat on his face, his skirt up and his panties in view. 'Why? Why did I get this outfit?' Tyson asked himself in despair s his face was gripped by slightly calloused hands and his eyes were brought up to crimson ones. "Hm. You should be fun to play with." Kai said as he began dragging Tyson to his castle, the cards and flowers pouted, their chance to be 'punished' lost as the King of Hearts dragged his new toy away.

"Now Kai, I like you and all but-" "I am the King of Hearts, but you can call me Master." Tyson blushed as he was dragged into a bedroom, various kinky sex tools hanging on the wall, hand cuffs, riding crops, more whips, Tyson shivered as he tried to break free, but the whip wasn't loosening. 'I have to call Kai my master, yum, I mean, oh hell, Kai's hot!' "So then Master." Tyson brushed up against Kai, figuring the best way to escape was to surprise him. "Have any outfits you want me to test out?" By the look on Kai's face, he was more pleased than shocked. "As a matter of fact." Kai began tugging a the skirt. "I'd love to get you out of these troublesome clothes." Tyson felt like he would die from shock or was it arousal, either way, just then, he woke up.

"Oh! It was just getting good!" Tyson pouted, vaguely noticing he was still in the school girl uniform, at his mirror, who smiled back? "What the hell?" Tyson screamed as he was dragged into the mirror by his reflection. "Ow!" He was now in the middle of a tile floor, outside, with a chessboard on a table and two chairs in the middle, his reflection happily waving from one of the chairs. "How do I get out of here?" He asked aloud. "Quite simple really, play your reflection, when the game is done, you can leave, but." "But what?" Tyson asked, dread filling him as he looked around for the source of the voice. "But, who ever losses, has to strip." Tyson whirled around and saw. "Robert! But don't you think stripping is uncouth?" He exclaimed, Robert was, surprisingly, not too scantily clad, but in long, flowing robes and he was sitting on top of, a broken eggshell.

"I know not of this Robert, I am Humpty Dumpty." "Oh." 'Well, I suppose that explains the eggshell. Tyson thought as he sat own on the chair opposite of his reflection. 'I better win, I don't want to strip in front of Robert!' They began to play, it was a very peculiar chess set. All the figures were sexy and scantily clad, and when one piece took over another's square, it bitch slapped it and then the other piece disappeared.

"Checkmate." Tyson exclaimed joyously, Robert licked his lips and leaned forward, it was then that Tyson realized that Robert was still going to see him naked! The reflection was of him! "NO!" He leapt forward and brought the reflection down with him, but not before Robert had a good look at his goods.

Tyson landed with an 'OOF,' his reflection had disappeared during the fall. "Hello." Tyson turned and saw a mini Max with butterfly wings and antenna. "I'm Butterfly, are you okay? You seem to have had an awfully rough fall." 'That's an understatement.' Tyson thought with a sigh, unfortunately, the sigh blasted the Max butterfly away, never to be seen again. "You know, I would be okay with this, if I weren't in a girls' uniform!" Tyson shouted, and then it started raining, poor, poor Tyson, his shirt was now clingy and see through and his skirt was sticking to his every curve. "I want to go home!" "Sorry, but you still haven't finished what you said you would." Michael said as he, Zeo and Oliver appeared, sexy and scantily clad as ever. "Yea cutie, I wouldn't mind a bit of action." Rei said, brushing up against Tyson. "Back off, the boy is mine!" A whip sounded throughout the clearing and Kai walked forward. "That may be so, but I've seen more of him than any of you." Robert stated proudly. Everyone began fighting and Tyson slowly backed away, and woke up, for real thins time.

"What a weird dream." He yawned as he went to the dojo, clad only in his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of boxers, then he found many eyes belonging to friends from different Beyblade teams staring at him. "Whaa! Why do these things always happen to me?" He screamed as he ran back to his room.

Michael was the first to speak. "I never noticed how hot Tyson was before." Kai began to growl as he glared at Tyson and all the people nodding to what he said. "Well it seems someone is possessive." Robert commented as they all watched Kai stalk off to Tyson's room. "I can't say I didn't expect that, Kai and Tyson, heh." Rei whispered to himself as the teams decided to leave the building, they were afraid if they stuck around to long, Kai would get mad.

And that is the end, Tyson never had such a weird, odd or peculiar dream like that again.

FASH: I know, bad ending, but before I was thinking of just leaving it off at when Tyson leaves the dojo, this way there's some more Kai/Ty being hinted at.


End file.
